Do The Math
Do the Math is a pricing game where the contestant is shown two prizes, and a dollar figure representing the difference of the value of the two prizes. It's displayed on a screen placed in-between both prizes. Gameplay *The contestant must then decide whether the dollar figure should be added to or subtracted from the price of the prize on the left in order to equal the price of the prize on the right. If correct, the contestant wins both prizes and an amount of cash equal to the dollar figure displayed on the screen. *The game boils down to whether or not you think the first prize is more or less expensive than the second. If you think it's more expensive, choose "minus"; if it's less expensive, choose "plus." History *The game premiered on September 23, 2013 (aired out of order on October 18, 2013, originally rescheduled to air on October 14, 2013), the premiere of the show's 42nd season and that season's Big Money Week, and was won. *The game was created by Roger Dobkowitz and was intended to debut on September 23, 2008, immediately after Gas Money. Dobkowitz wanted to make up for the fact that Season 36 had no new games by debuting a new game every day of the Season 37 premiere week, but due to budget issues with CBS, every game except Gas Money was scrapped. The episode's playing of Check Game was a substitution. *On April 27, 2015 (aired out of order on April 13), the first Couples Week episode, Do the Math was played for two cars, becoming the fifth pricing game (other than Safe Crackers, Squeeze Play, Make Your Move, Balance Game (2) and Cliff Hangers) to be played for a car that normally isn’t played for one since the start of Season 30 (September 17, 2001, aired out of order on September 24) (Race Game, which was played for four cars-- an $18,380 Chevrolet Colorado Ranger Cab, a $22,795 Jeep Wrangler Sport 4X4, a $20,775 Mitsubishi Outlander Sport ES and a $16,569 Toyota Yaris-- on the Season 40 premiere on September 19, 2011, Pick-A-Pair, which was played are played for two cars-- a pair of Scion iQs, worth $16,205 each-- on the March 21, 2012 episode and Plinko, which was played for two cars-- specifically, a $25,324 Scion FRS and a $20,585 Dodge Journey American Value Package-- on October 4, 2013, aired out of order on September 27, during the all-Plinko show, were the other four), in which it was played for two cars-- a $17,495 Fiat 500 Pop and an $18,448 Toyota Yaris L. Unfortunately, they were lost. *Do the Math has been won 44 times, most recently on November 4, 2016. Gallery Dtm1.jpg|Is it plus or minus? Dtm2.jpg|That's what happens when you are correct. Dtm3.jpg|That is what happens when the contestant is wrong. Notice that the 'X' looks transparent. 1546314_652883891416498_366567474_n.jpg dothemathloss.jpg|Beginning on October 6, 2014, the X is no longer see through. SuperBowl50 Pic-2.JPG 2-Car Playing dtmcar1.png dtmcar2.png YouTube Videos Do The Math Premiere (Actually the second playing, September 30, 2013, aired out of order on September 23) First Do The Math Loss (October 21, 2013, aired out of order on October 7) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games